


雨露

by FreeFallingInTen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFallingInTen/pseuds/FreeFallingInTen
Summary: 這是一個 Callum Lynch 穿越到 15 世紀後與先祖展開蠢冒險 (?) 的故事片段。





	雨露

**Author's Note:**

> 人物不屬於我，只有腦洞屬於我。  
> 目前只是單純的相遇跟一起行動，沒有什麼化學變化。  
> 或許會有相關的小故事云云，中間不見得有連貫性。
> 
> 覺得跳進了極圈，不過還是樂此不疲。

Callum 再度睜眼時，外頭陽光已消減許多。  
他的嘴巴乾裂，上面深深的紋路滲著血，他下意識地去舔，舔進幾分血味與奇妙的藥草味，就像前幾天從 Aguilar 身上傳來，非常好認，卻不知其名的味道。

他全身依舊痠軟，經過在谷裡一陣狂毆亂打後，他渾身衣服該破的地方破了，不該破的也破了，看來活脫脫就像個乞丐。他掙扎著想坐起，然而光是翻身就像無數棍棒砸在身上，他向來對自己的忍痛程度頗為自豪，但這舉動也逼得他呻吟不止。

接著，Callum 發現磨壞的鞋子被脫下扔在旁邊，他的平底便鞋原本就沒多少保護作用，經過打鬥後會毀壞也不算意外之事，但在荒郊野外要上哪兒去找鞋穿，可就難倒他了。

 

耳邊是谷底流水潺潺，Callum 想到面前的窘境便想嘆氣。

男人領著他行走多時，就是沒把他倆帶到離城鎮近點的地方，結果還在林子裡遇上那群怪客，他在腦裡拼命地搜尋，進入 Animus 時他的印象中完全沒有這一段，他雖然知道在來到這兒之前，他的腦部與 Aguilar 從未達到百分之百同步，然而 Aguilar 之前做的每件事，他在 Animus 裡都感受得到，他甚至察覺隨著一次次的同步，自己的細胞、神經，甚至是呼吸與心跳，都開始與這名先祖有隱約的連結，而不是像現在這般陌生。不過，跟五百年前的祖先面對面，任誰也不可能有這種經歷，所以他也不知究竟怎麼想才算正確。

他環視四周，注意到這兒是個洞窟，四周充滿雜草、苔蘚與樹枝，四處都是自然的足跡，沒有多少人類活動過的跡象，只有他睡著的地方，有塊不知哪兒來的破布墊著。他出神地望著牆角的少許濕潤，不記得外頭有下過雨，天，他甚至不記得自己昏了多久。

失去意識前，Aguilar 似乎對他說了些要緊的話，但完全聽不懂西班牙語的狀況下，他只能裝做什麼也沒聽見。現在 Aguilar 不在這兒，也不是什麼該大驚小怪的事，反正 Callum 只是半路殺出的程咬金，對 Aguilar 而言，Callum 與他壓根沒有關聯，被丟下算是情理中事。於是 Callum 的腦子開始打轉，心想至少要先離開這鳥不生蛋的鬼山洞，才能為後續的行動做安排。

可是想到這兒時，Aguliar 卻閃身出現，把迷失在思緒裡的 Callum 嚇一跳。

西班牙刺客滿臉漠然，只將手裡的布袋扔向 Callum，袋子不偏不倚落在 Callum 伸手可及之處。Callum 狐疑地看著袋子好一會才取來打開，發現裡頭是雙長靴，而袋中也只有這東西。Callum 看完後抬眼，見 Aguliar 沉默走來，自顧自地環顧牆壁，接著動手扯下大片的樹葉，以手輕拂後拿著走出洞口，連瞥都沒瞥 Callum 一眼。

此時外頭隱約有窸窣聲，洞口樹葉頻頻低頭，不多時聲音轉大，Callum 才發現是在下雨。雨水的氣味與聲音提醒了 Callum，自他失去意識至此時，他不只滴食未進，還滴水未沾，四周半點水也沒有，而外面便是他渴求的水源，他豈能錯過？於是他心一橫，擱下袋子，不顧全身筋骨吶喊求饒，勉力起身想要到外面。

腳底甫接觸到地面便傳來劇痛，冰涼的平坦岩石上有許多碎屑，刺在破損腳板皮膚上就像千針齊扎，膝蓋與雙腿也難堪地止不住發顫，他就以這樣卑屈的姿態扶著牆壁，一點一點、一吋一吋地動，彷彿洞裡沒他容身的地方，外面才有活命的空氣。

他從未覺得生命是如此脆弱，一條命這麼不堪打擊，在街頭打過無數次架，受過無數次傷，也從不像現在。

在離洞口約半條手臂的距離處，扶搖直上的痛幾乎要擊敗他，雙腿疲軟時，Aguilar 又像鬼魅般現身於洞口，只見他空出的手略施巧勁，就讓 Callum 膝蓋一彎，軟趴趴地靠著石牆坐下來。

刺客的手裡，捲成筒狀的樹葉內，有剛接下的清澈雨水。  
Callum 粗喘著氣，還未從疼痛中平復，這廂 Aguilar 仍面如死水，審視與他如出一轍的臉，再將盛水樹葉遞給眼前人，吐出一個字眼。

Callum 不知那個字是什麼，然而從 Aguliar 把水遞給他的態度，大概也懂了七八成。

手裡的樹葉還有手的溫熱，但裡面的雨水卻比 Callum 喝過的美酒都要冰涼沁人。


End file.
